Reminiscence
by Jolinar773
Summary: Shiranui Kyo seems to like appearing out of nowhere only to have a chat with Harada. Just what exactly is it he wants from him?


**Watched the Shinsengumi Kitan anime and this is my first piece based on a dream I had about three days ago :)**

**Warning: yaoi fic (male x male sex) which means don't like - don't read! Warned you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hakuouki or any of the characters... though I wouldn't mind some Okita or Saitou! ;)**

* * *

><p>The moonlight reflected within silvery steel as he brought his blade down with a swish. It cut through the night air redolent of grass and rain, and the ground beneath his feet was splashed with hot, dark blood.<p>

The Rasetsu stumbled, his arms raised to his sliced-open throat, but he was not to be given enough time to heal himself. With a final stab right through his chest, he let out a low gurgle and fell onto the dusty road.

His opponent tossed his head, dark hair flowing around his pale face in a breeze rushing past. Lips curled in a smile as he swung his spear over his shoulder, letting out a slightly annoyed sigh.

"I honestly expected more challenge." his voice was tinted with just a hint of disappointment.

"Could help you with that." came out an answer he did not expect, though he probably should have.

Whirling about, he already knew what he would see even before his goldish-brown eyes met purple ones of a tall man with long, midnight-blue hair tied into a ponytail on the back of his head. As usual, cocky smirk adorned his tanned face; one hand firmly grasping his faithful gun, while the other one rested idly on his hip.

"Yo. Long time no see, Harada." he said lazily, pointing the gunpoint into the face of the former Shinsengumi, who far too slowly raised his own weapon.

There was a bang and Harada's eyes widened for a fraction of second as he felt rush of air against his cheek. When he turned to follow the bullet trajectory, he only saw his Rasetsu enemy standing behind him with his sword raised over his head, face screwed in shock, blood flowing from the little hole right between his eyes.

Sanosuke laughed, turning back as the Rasetsu's body hit the ground once more with a dull thud, this time dead without a doubt. "Shiranui. Looks like I won't be able to repay you for Koufu this time either."

"Repay me?" the Oni sniggered. "Big talk for a pathetic human. Never gonna be that desperate."

Lowering his weapon without taking his eyes off the man who reminded him so much of a person long since gone, Shiranui vanished suddenly only to reappear behind Harada's back. Hands sneaked round the former Shinsengumi's waist and lips pressed against the soft skin on the crook of his neck.

"Though there _is_ somethin' even lowlife like you can do." he whispered, sending shivers along the nape of the human's neck.

Harada supressed a moan. He should have realized this arrogant bastard wouldn't be prowling around without a reason. After all this wasn't the first time.

"You've been following me just because of this?" he said only, long since taught struggling won't get him anywhere. Not that he felt any particular need to struggle anyway.

Again Shiranui's growl of a laugh seemed to resonate through his very skin. "Well that's at least one thing you're good at. Or not too useless anyway."

The would-be snort followed by one of his usual witty retorts was lost in a rush of desire that swept over him when calloused fingers found their way into the pants of his new western uniform and wrapped around his hardening arousal. He wished to seek purchase to keep himself standing as they worked skillfully between his thighs, while tongue flapped over the sensitive skin of his ear where the Oni knew damn well he was the most sensitive. However they were standing in the middle of a well-trodden road, the nearest trees too far for him to reach.

As if reading his mind, Shiranui reached with his free hand for the Shinsengumi's spear and thrust its blade into the soft earth in front of them for Sano to lean onto. He did so gratefully, for his knees were giving way and in the next moment the sweet ministrations had ceased. Only half-willingly he let out a moan of discontent. This was too humiliating. Unacceptable. Unbecoming of the true warrior he always considered himself to be.

Yet he couldn't help but to yearn for more. It's always been like this with Shiranui Kyo. And Harada Sanosuke hated him for that. Hated the way the Oni slowly, teasingly ran his hands along his hips, leaving his body exposed to the fresh, night breeze. Hated how calloused fingers, slick with his own essence, slid inside him while pressure on his back made him bend low, gripping the spear so tighly his knuckles had gone white. Hated the belligerence with which Shiranui claimed him in a single, swift motion, making him cry out with pleasure and pain.

And hated himself for loving it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always welcome ofc! ;)<strong>


End file.
